The Curse of the Mercale
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: The first weapon is always made by someone. They always said to avoid looking at a weapon to closely, if it is not something more modern. To inspect a scratch upon a sword might result in the name, Mercale. Yaoi SXS
1. Just A Scratch

I hadn't notice it until now, this scratch on the otherwise unmarred black metal of Seifer's Hyperion. It was only obvious when the other man had taken the time to point it out. I had not idea as to why such a small mark could worry Seifer so much. There were plenty of cuts on the flat of my own gunblades, but they didn't affect anything.  
  
"A MERCALE! I knew I was unlucky at times, but a MERCALE!?" the heavier man was pacing back and forth. I had to wonder if Seifer's boots or my carpet would be worn out first.  
  
"Come on Squall, tell me something good!" Seifer pressed, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"That you're gonna wear out my floor," my hard response came.  
  
"Be serious Leonheart," He said, seeming near panic, but still he sat back down in the deep, soft chair that was the main piece of furniture in this cramped living room.  
  
"It's just a scratch," I mumbled, annoyed.  
  
"And what do you mean that you are cursed? What is a Mercale?"  
  
The jaw of Seifer dropped, "A Mercale. It's simple. That scratch isn't a scratch!" Tossing a magnifying glass toward me, he directed me, the Head Master of the Esthar Garden for five years, to inspect the scratch.  
  
True to what Almasy said, the scratch turned out to be the forger's mark, the mathematical symbol for infinity with the small name Mercale beside it.  
  
"So? The forger's mark. They have a lot of skill to make it so small and still clear, yet still make it look like a scratch."  
  
"You don't get it Leonheart! It's a Mercale!" Seifer mumbled.  
  
"I still don't get your problem."  
  
"Figures you wouldn't know. Any blade marked like that is cursed, and the person using it! Only way to lift the curse is to find Mercale. But he's been dead eons!"  
  
"Will you calm down Seifer?" Standing, still thinking Seifer was crazy, I moved to the case that held the Lion Heart. Taking out the bluish blade, I slowly turned it to inspect it.  
  
"What are you doing?" my SeeD Commander asked.  
  
Returning to my seat, I hand Seifer one of my most treasured possessions. Pushing the magnifying glass across the table between us I smirk, "You can't be cursed. Or I'd be too."  
  
Quickly he peered at the only scratch on the metal through the glass. I'm sure this will prove it to him. The same thing was on my blade, the Revolver, too. And everyone knows that the Hero of Balamb, the Balamb Lion, Shiva's lover, whatever you chose to call me, is not cursed. Seifer might be, but not by a name on a blade.  
  
Much to my surprise, he started to pry away the dark leather binding of the handle, "What are you doing?"  
  
"It points to the handle," he laughed and started to unwrap the good binding. That's it, this man as lost it.  
  
Yet within a few moments, he has the leather out of the way, and is leaning to gaze at words carved into the wood that was used to make grip easier. Small, deeply engrained words read 'Closest to Hell you will find' and on the other side, 'An answer in the fiery lord.'  
  
"What have you done!? Rebind that hilt!" I growled as he rushed over to the glass case my first gunblade, the Revolver, was held in.  
  
"Checking this out." He mumbled, grabbing it when he'd opened the case. Swiftly he unwrapped the binding, "Say the same thing here." Now I watch my commander rush to his own, and repeat the ruining of the handle of his Hyperion.  
  
"Will you stop running around like Selphie on a train?"  
  
Seifer was laughing, humming the tune Selphie had made up for trains. Too much exposure to Ifrit must have fried his brain. Or our duel that had lead up to this little situation. That reminds me, I'm sweating, I should probably change out of this SeeD uniform and get into my normal leather outfit.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Seifer suddenly asked.  
  
"What do you mean now?"  
  
"Let's see. Can't call Quistus or Zell, they run Balamb, and Selphie and Irvine have Tiberia. Fujin and Raijin head up Galbidia with Nida. Maybe Kiros and Ward will watch this place while you're gone. You're dad would be glad to have time away from their watchful eye." Seifer counted options off on his fingers.  
  
" 'We're Gone' Seifer, you're crazy if you think that we're not only leaving but putting my father's advisors in charge," the words came unbidden from my lips as I worked to replace the binding on the handle of the Lion Heart.  
  
"Come on now love, you wouldn't let us remain cursed would you?" he pleaded, on his knees before me.  
  
A while I considered pointing out my luck was fine, that I had work to do, that going anywhere with him might make people suspicious. Excuses all. I too was tired of the boring life of the Esthar Garden's Headmaster. This cramped living room was so annoying. Filling out papers and arranging missions for a village invaded by Grats was not enjoyable, 'specially since between my father and Seifer, I never went to anything more dangerous than a 50% off sale at some clothing store.  
  
"When you propose a trip, never call me love. That is reserved for bed only."  
  
Grinning, he leapt to his feet, "We'll find someone to take care of this place. Then we'll pack and be off to destroy this curse on us!"  
  
"And where do you think we should start?" I could not believe this man, who minutes ago was panicking over a name carved in his blade.  
  
"The Island Closest to Hell of course! It only makes sense," he smirked that little smirk of his.  
  
"Fine. If you say so. Now get out of my sight."  
  
The older man looks at me in shock. He hadn't expected to be thrown out, not so soon at least. Normally we'd have a more, intimate, spar before I kicked him out of my bed and rooms. Yet that whole curse scene and then the messing with my gunblade. Let's just say I wasn't really in the mood anymore. He sensed that and quickly disappeared through the door. As I put Lion Heart aside for now, I sat and took up the Revolver to fix it's hilt. Island Closest to Hell. Interesting choice. The fiery Lord would be Ifrit of course. Maybe this trip would be better than I thought. 


	2. Setting Off Through Fire

"Food?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Tents? Weapons? Lube?"  
  
"Check. Check. Not even in your dreams Seifer," I tried not to laugh when Seifer attempted to slip that last one in. We were going on a trip to free us from a "curse" not a vacation. And we were going to the Island Closest to Hell. He could not expect us to have smooth sailing, even with how powerful we were. There were always creatures out there.  
  
"Oh come on Squall," Seifer pouted. How I loath that look, he usually gets his way from me when he uses it. That is because he comes up with some lame excuse, "You're going to deny a cursed man such a simple wish?"  
  
"Whatever," was all I could get out as he slipped the aforementioned tube into his pack.  
  
I can't help a tense look back at Kiros. The one thing I could never imagine myself doing, other than Seifer, was leaving Esthar Garden in another man's hands. I'd been in charge here since it was just an idea of my father's. Ever since Kiros approved the plan. Since the others had come to watch me be named Head Master. Hyne. I did not want to leave this in the hands of my father's closest friends. They couldn't even keep from being lost during a war very long ago when they had a map. These guys drew trouble to them. How could I leave MY Garden in their hands?! It was like I was begging for them to get it blown up.  
  
Probably sensing my feelings, Seifer came up behind me and pinched the back of my neck, "Don't worry. It will be safe. And so will we since Selphie is not flying the Ragnarok."  
  
That I had to agree with. As soon as I'd told my friends of our intentions, Selphie had instantly offered to fly us, much to her husband Irvine's, and my own, distress. There was no living person who did not know that riding with Selphie was having a death wish. Since I personally did not have a death wish, and Seifer didn't wanna test the curse out, we decided to leave the flying to Seifer.... Since I'd be in the cargo bay, doing my best to suppress my nerves. I'd been a long time past that we'd gone out on our last mission.  
  
But now that our things were packed up, nothing would prevent Seifer from rushing us along to the destination. Sure that he'd calmed me down, he forced one of the packs on me, took up the other and pushed me onto the airship, not allowing time for good-byes. Not even to Laguna, who was watching us now. Sometimes I still wondered how the blundering buffoon could be my father, and the President of Esthar. Hearing cadets talk about him with awe sickened me. How could someone THAT clumsy be MY father? I mean, Seifer always says I am very graceful.... Oh Hyne, I'm thinking highly of Seifer's opinion of me. This only proves how much I need time away.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Fire. Great black flames gnawing away at the stone walls on either side of me, and filling the hall behind me. Every fiber of my being is screaming to run forward, to be away from the fires that could not be quelled. I know I've already come from the direction I look to, where I want to flee. It feels like they want to close in and swallow me whole. I hate fire, I always have. Maybe that was why I can't even think straight.  
  
"Seifer, where are you?" a cry of fear erupts from my lips.  
  
Greeted with my echo, I fall to my knees. Heat from the metal floor seers through my clothing. Burning, someone please make it stop. It feels like the leather I wear is cooking me, and at the same time, bonding with the floor. I can't take this, am I going to melt? Too much more and I fear I'll burst right into flames. The black fires close in. They are all around me now. This is it. I never thought that this would be my ending. I expected to die in battle, on another person's weapon. Or maybe of old age, but to die by being torched alive?  
  
"Now, now... These flames are not hot... That is your mind. Fear them and they will burn you. But fear them not and even those who are not my chosen could walk right through them unharmed," a cold voice came, Shiva.  
  
I see her now, she is really there. This is the icy Guardian that has always protected me, the Lady of the Cold, Shiva. With cold blue hands she pulls me to my feet. With lips like ice she kisses my forehead. It's times like this when I know Seifer's nickname for me, 'Shiva's Lover' we undeniably right. Once I am standing on my own, she is gone. But she is right; it's not even hot here. I guess through the flames is the only way left. Something is just beyond me in that dark fire. I can sense it in my heart. Something I want to find... I need to find. So I must go through them. Yet one step into them, and I am consumed. Black, smoky, she lied. It's eating away at my flesh. I scream in pain.  
  
No word or sound came from my mouth as I awoke. Dreams I do not fear. Cold sweat drenches my body. Looking forward, I see only the familiar sight of the Ragnarok's cargo bay. When the ship had first got into the air, and Seifer was behind the controls, I had come here and laid back to relax. Smooth flying had given me my first chance since this whole thing came up a month ago to really sleep. And now I was regretting it. Now I was going to lose hours more of sleep to figure out this dream. Should have cast Sleep on myself like I normally do before I rest. But from the feel of things, we're not moving anymore. By instinct my eyes fly to the door of the cargo bay.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream my Lion?" Seifer smirked and came over.  
  
"You didn't wake me when we landed," I accused him, avoiding his question.  
  
"You just looked to happy when you were sleeping," He replied, helping me to my feet and pulling me into his arms, "And I can't help but watch you when you sleep. You know that Squall... It's why I let you sleep in on the weekends when there is nothing to do."  
  
I push him away. I want time to think. I want to get out onto the island and fight something. I want to feel alive right now. As much as I enjoy his company, his child like personality can be really annoying at times, "Come on... We've got to check out the island."  
  
Seifer shook his head, "Not until you have eaten and got some real rest. Come on..." He said, pulling me toward the living area that the airship had been adapted to include. Now I was beginning to think that a trip based on a scratch or two was a little too stupid. Why did I have to agree with this?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay... So let's get in my first author's notes. First, Squall, Seifer, all the characters so far are not mine. I don't even own Square... What a Pity. If I did, Rinoa would be the bad person, and Seifer would be with Squall... Yep! But I do own the name Mercale. And this is my first major fanfic to ever be posted. I'd like to thank Ktrenal who has helped me... And the more reviews, the more encouraged I'll be to update.  
  
Silv17: OH MY GOD! cling You are my first reviewer ever! Yes this is going to get to be yaoi later. Maybe even a lemon. But for now just the implications. The summary had no room for yaoi to be mentioned. Maybe I'll edit it to do so. I love the title. Mercale is actually the name of a weapon I have designed. I'm glad you like Squall. Next chapter may have a bit of Seifer's point of view. I'm good with Squall because I do a lot of thinking to myself when I walk around. 


	3. Seifer's Flashbacks

"You're gonna make me break my neck," I tried my hardest to whine, "You want to live with that knowledge hanging over you?"  
  
That silent, cold glare of my lion chills me to the bone. Somehow I still can't believe that he is mine. And at the same time I can't believe that he still acts like all I am is his enemy. I mean, come on! We'd been together for nearly five years. I can even remember how this relationship had started. It was one year after the death of Ultimecia. For so long I'd been hiding because of the price still on my head. At the time, I was living on a fishing boat in Balamb. It was such a beautiful day.  
  
The sea was calm, and the fish were biting like crazy. Not just those horrible Badamb fish, but the wonderful Balamb. But back to the point, it had been a very quiet day. So there was no chance that I could NOT hear the person trying to sneak up from behind me on the dock. With my toes in the water, and line cast out far, I really couldn't make much of a move to figure out who it was. Placing the fishing poll in a holder on the dock, I leaned back, hands behind my back to support me. They were getting closer. I could hear breath, and the shifting of grip on the weapon. It had to be another person trying to get that price on my head.  
  
One of the hands I was leaning on gripped the hilt of the knife I used for gutting and scaling fish. I could hear the blade of the mercenary cutting through the air. I raised the dagger in time to parry the slash. Simple really. What had caused me to drop the small blade was the face my eyes met.  
  
"Leonheart? Come to finish the job?" I stood, staring a moment at the wet foot prints I was leaving while I brushed off my pants.  
  
"Stuff it Almasy," he shot back as he put his gunblade to it's new sheath by his side.  
  
I couldn't help but be confused, "Why are you here?"  
  
But that was over 5 years ago. I don't think remembering it will do too much for me now. Stumbling down the large rocky incline, I swear when I stub my toe. I hop up and down holding my foot and swearing. Maybe becoming uncursed was not really worth the effort. We've been walking around for a day with no sign of what we're supposed to do next. And Hyne these rocks were doing a total to my feet.  
  
Looking back I Squall, I notice he's not moving. Shit. Something is wrong, so I start to climb back up to him. And now he's pointing at something, "Hey Squall, what are you doing?"  
  
"There," He said in a low voice, "That is where we must go."  
  
Following his line of sight, I notice a large mountainous peak. Just WHY did he have to pick there. If the answers aren't there, it will take days to climb down. It will take all day to get there at this current pace. Oh well. I guess that while we walk there I can think more about when I was 19 and so very handsome.  
  
Yes. I had even then been arrogant. But when the Lion had finally smiled and said he wanted me to come back to Garden with him, even I could not claim it was my looks that had caused his change of opinion of me. Must want a public execution. Taking out the last dangerous man in the world. And when we got there. God, what a time we had. Just all that time talking about the past year, about being controlled by a Sorceress (who knew Rinoa had it in her to control Squall for a while?). But the last thing I expected was what happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, you doing any better on the relationship scene Squally-boy?"  
  
He shook his head, Hyne I loved his quiet personality now.  
  
"Why not? Afraid?"  
  
"Things haven't worked out," he admitted, "Nida expected to much. Just like the others."  
  
"WAIT!" I shouted, leaping to my feet, "NIDA?!" Something in me could not believe Squall to be bi-sexual, much less gay.  
  
Squall nodded and sighed, "Yes. You have a problem with me?"  
  
I shook my head, "Is that why you wanted me to come back here?"  
  
"HYNE NO!" Squall said, and placed a piece of bluish paper on the table. Plans for a Garden? "I want you to be my SeeD Commander when the new Esthar Garden is built."  
  
Author's Notes: Yes. sadly, a short chapter. And lack of my Beta.. It's okay... I PROMISE I'll tell you if something gets changed. Yes I realize I made little progression, but I needed to clear up some of the background. And Seifer's point of view was far better for it than Squall's. Next chapter will be real soon. I'll get progression in, as well as another short flash back. Those will dot this story. Sorry. Just for a warning, I am going to leave you with a cliffhanger next chapter so be prepared.  
  
Compunm: Thanks for liking my story. I'm glad the personalities are something you like. I actually have a Beta JUST for making sure I'm sticking to Squall and Seifer's real attitudes. I have, in truth, three Betas. One for personality, one for grammar and spelling (most important one, he's like my editor) and one for the whole story line. Yep.  
  
Here is a little back ground into the reason for the story. I actually got DARED by a friend to do this and I am loving it. I'll call her Ireland. So, Ireland, who knows I am a writer and LOVES my weapon art, said I should have been a medieval weapon smith, then dared me to write a story about a curse of a Final Fantasy character because of a weapon smith. So here it is. 


	4. Our Beginnings

Author's notes: Wow... Up at the TOP! Okay... We're having a nice little confusing part here... Bear with me. And a cliffhanger... DON'T KILL ME FOR IT OR YOU NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!  
  
Redrum: The curse will be cleared up next chapter. I am glad my characters are accurate  
  
Silv17: Nida was male... Fourth SeeD made from the whole mission at the beginning. Ends up flying Garden...He should have been more important. I love him. Seifer is my problem when I write.  
  
"Bronze!" I proclaim in shock. It wasn't just bronze, but highly polished, and upon the ground in a circle. Some etched out characters that were very ancient. Still, they were somewhat familiar. "Would you expect a metal as light and pure as silver, or platinum, or even one as bright and beautiful as gold on the Island Closest to Hell?"  
I couldn't deny his logic. Bronze was a more fiery metal than others. And in history, it was associated closely to war, as steel and iron is today. Only made sense it was in a place connected with death and the fires of hell. He was probably right, silver or platinum would not be in abundance here, they seem more destined for heaven. In silence we inspect the rocks ringing this flattened cliff. A half a day we had hiked to the point that we'd agreed earlier had to be what we were searching for.  
"Well, you think we should summon Ifrit?" I asked my currently distant lover.  
It wasn't like him to act like this when we were alone... For how long we've been together, he never was the silent one. Maybe this curse is real; it's already tearing us apart.  
  
Those stormy eyes are staring at me; apparently Squall doesn't like my silence. I'm lost in a sea of thoughts right now. This moment I am thinking of these odd characters, remembering them from a book. It was on Guardian Forces. Symbols like this were found to be used to seal GFs in many place during ancient times, or to bring out their power. They were even outside of the fire caves where Ifrit was kept for the SeeD exam. Those ones prevented Ifrit from getting out without being in the possession of a person.  
Now my thoughts change to the day me and Squall had first moved into the new Esthar Garden. That day I'd learned about Laguna being Squall's father. I learned about our big 'sis' Ellone actually being adopted by Laguna, making her Squall's REAL big sis. He told me about his mother, Raine, and even about how Rinoa's mother had almost become Laguna's woman... Meaning Squall was so very close to never being born. I don't know why he told me everything about himself, but he did. He even told me what I knew for a half a year was coming....  
"You're lucky to know your family, or at least father and sister," I had admitted, even to this day I did not know mine, "Hyne Squall, you've got everything. Friends, success, power, money, a job you've gotta love, and most importantly, a family."  
He had shaken his head, not at my last remark, because a family really means more to orphans at any age than anything else. Looking at him, I knew he was going to agree with me, he did have everything he could possibly want. I bet that someday he'll have a cute little wife.... Then I remembered he was gay. I decide that one day his father will have him run for President of Esthar.  
"I don't have everything I want," he responded.  
"What more can you want, Oh Lion of Esthar?" I joked.  
"..." his silence was so cruel back then. He had motioned for me to follow him in. It took us thirty minutes before we found the wing assigned for instructors and employees to room in so that we could even begin to find our rooms. While he led me to what would be my room, I watched the sway of his hips. I was damned to think it, but this man was more beautiful than I was! After what seemed an eternity of just us and our footsteps, he paused and punches a code into the nearest security pad. Never too patient, I slipped in before him and plopped onto the couch provided.  
"Seifer," I turned my attention to the brunette who had sat beside me, "I don't have everything I want," he repeated, "I never had, and still don't have you."  
Then his pips were against mine. Soft as silk, and just as icy cold as I had always thought his skin could be. One, two, five minutes passed with us like this. His arms wrap around my neck. My hands run through his hair, holding him close. Then I had realized what was going on and I quickly pulled away, in denial.  
"And I never will have you," he mumbled as he touched his lips, maybe in shock of what he had done.  
"Damn it Leonheart! How can you say that?"  
"You should..." I never learned how he was going to finish that sentence. Still not sure why I did what I did, but to this day I am proud of his. Pinned beneath me on the couch, my lion squirmed, maybe in shock, maybe in pleasure, maybe for a reason I don't know. But I do know how sweet his flesh tasted that day. Like candy, or maybe like honey. So swiftly our relationship accelerated to a point where I always kept a few changes of clothes in his rooms. Nothing was ever really tense, 'til now.  
"Are you going to summon Ifrit or not?" Squall asked again, returning me to reality.  
"Now are you starting to believe in a curse? Cause if you aren't, we can leave," I responded.  
"No such thing."  
I sighed, "You were never taught about it I guess. They say you're doomed to a half life, living forever but never being happy. Always afraid. Having what you desire destroyed. Watching everyone you love die by your blade," I had to look away as my voice cracked on that last part.  
"No such thing," he was sounding like a broken record.  
Giving in, I sighed and focused on the echoing voice inside of me. One strong voice warned me from proceeding. You'd never know it by my past, but I always carried Gilgamesh. After the strength I had showed on the Lunatic Pandora, the GF had spent a better part of my time once I returned to Esthar training me to be stronger; strong enough to properly slay a Guardian Force. Still he watched out for me almost as intensely as Ifrit himself. Ah! There is the gruff voice of my favorite guardian. His desire to be released consumes me. I let him lose. 


	5. Hell Fire and Icy Woe

Author's Notes: I am so sorry this took so long. Two reports are due in school. Good news, I have Chapters Six and Seven ready to be typed if you all would just REVIEW! I will not put up another chapter till someone reviews or a month has past. But let's get on with the review. Today we have a mini-cliff hanger. Next time more progression. I did promise a better explanation of the curse did I not? Well stick around then.  
  
silver-nex- As always... *hugs* I am glad you love Ifrit... When you've read this, tell me how you think I did with his personality... And Shiva's too. I love you so much for reviewing... Tell you what, this chapter is dedicated to you! YAY! Hope you all like it.  
  
Fire springs up around us, and I try to keep my cool. I know that if I show fear, Ifrit will only call up more flames. How easy it would be to ask Shiva to come forth and freeze the fire. Or even to call forth Leviathan to douse the red tongues that lick the air around us. I was in my own personal hell and I could do nothing about it.  
  
Those clear green eyes seem like burning plants as Seifer gazes at the flames. Around us on the ground the bronze reflects the fiery red glow. It is like the stones themselves burn. Why can't I suppress the growing fear?  
  
Then the metal grows red hot. Both I and Seifer leap back a step as the characters glow like embers. Red sparks, like burning fireflies, rise from the bronze and pull together. One burst of fire like a supernova in intensity, and the demonic fire GF was before us. The flames died down now that Ifrit was present. With every exhale, the fire lord sent sulfuric fumes over us.  
  
"I see that you two are cursed. What more could be expected of my chosen one?" the beast growled.  
  
"Not too much," Seifer smirked, "But Squally-boy could use an explanation of this curse."  
  
"Let Shiva tell him about the ancient curse. There are only a few ways to be free of it... Finding Mercale is one, which is obvious. But you can die on the quest to do so, which is another way. So now I give you a choice, take my words and leave, or die here."  
  
"We'll take the former of course," I blurt out, I can't stand it anymore.  
  
"DON'T CUT ME OFF!" Ifrit roared, "Or I will burn you! I know your fears Squall Leonheart!"  
  
Seifer now made the sound of an appraising mother, "Squally-boy, you're afraid of something? What is it?"  
  
The flames leapt up again, closing in around us. Closer and closer, that damned Guardian was bringing the flames closer. Somewhere I hear Ifrit's roar. He'd show Seifer what I was afraid of. They are far too close now. This must be the way the flames of Hell feel. Ifrit's going to kill me now...  
  
"Wake up and listen to my words, my love," her icy voice beckons, Shiva, my savior.  
  
No longer am I ringed by fire. I am now alone in the dark corridors of my mind. Well, not totally alone, Shiva my icy lady stands over me, holding out her hand.  
  
"Come my cold knight, we must speak now of your curse," she pulls me to my feet. The cold does not bother me. Actually, it is a great comfort to be here like this. Never really noticed how much I feel at home in the cold.  
  
From the blackness springs a table and two chairs made completely of ice. I do not shiver or shake or complain as I sit, Shiva already seated across from me. The blue skinned female frowns severely. Right now I cannot speak as I think of my Seifer, somewhere in the world of the living. Living, it makes me wonder if I am dead. Could I have been consumed by the flames? Was Shiva here to offer me guidance to the afterlife? Was she here to say my death had broken the curse?  
  
"You must take this seriously my Squall," she began. "This curse is real. Created long ago by Griever in the name of Odin. But it's origin is not my tale to tell. Or what will happen when this quest ends. I have been summoned forth to tell you what you already fear."  
  
((Authoress's note: I could have done this.  
  
Squall: You killed my mother?  
  
Shiva: Squall.... I AM your mother. Squall: No!  
  
Authoress: *hides from George Lucas* I don't own star wars))  
  
"The fate of those who cannot break the curse?"  
  
"Yes. Over the years you have fought many creatures and monsters. Some of them have been large, one of a kind. Those ones, like the creature you faced so long ago atop the Timber Communications Tower, were once people cursed at you are."  
  
"I... see..." They were once human. Well if that doesn't make me feel guilty, nothing will.  
  
"Never has one of my chosen, or Ifrit's, failed in the quest... Do not do so now. Don't be the first," her voice begged, and then she was gone again.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to silver-nex 


	6. Author's Notes

Well, I'm so very sad to say it... But there might not being any updates for a while! Oh don't cry, it's not my fault or punishment... Someone at my evil school stole the notebook I was writing this in. And I had everything just how I wanted it. So I either have to get it back soon or completely rewrite chapters 6-9! *cry cry cry* 


	7. Into the North

Author's Notes: Well, it's back. And I'm ready for a new chapter. And here it is... After my notes. And oh yeah, putting up a new FF7 story today or tomorrow, check it out.  
  
Silver-nex: I just love you... I want to send you a dozen roses for reviewing so much! Thanks for the Shiva and Ifrit comments... I'm going to have a little contest in a chapter or two... Yep. Whoever wins gets to help me with something really important in the ending.  
  
Chapter 6: Into the North  
  
Again I awake, cold metal of the Ragnarok all around me. I'd say Déjà Vu if Seifer were not leaning over me. Were that dream not so different from the first. So maybe curses were real, I know Shiva would not lie to me.  
  
"Damnit Ice Princess, you've really scared me!" Seifer yelled when I awoke. He was worried; he never called me Ice Princess if he was sure I was okay.  
"I'm... Okay," I assured him, though I was not very sure myself.  
"What the hell happened out there?" my dear Seifer asked.  
My arms were around his neck as I pulled him close for a kiss. Still I felt icy from my dream. I could not help but want him to heat me up like only he knew how. Yet Seifer wasn't going to have that. Roughly he pulled my arms from around his neck. Whimpering, I tried to hold on.  
"Sorry Squally, I can't. Believe me, I want to... But I can't," Seifer was walking away.  
I saw that he had wrapped his black leather coat around me shoulders. The coat was really warm; I'd bought him it as an anniversary present last year. It was perfect for those cold nights he would spend with garden cadets on training missions in the canyons outside of Esthar. He was wearing the white trench coat that was once the mark of who he was. Well, not the same one. Back when I'd found him, he'd burned the thing already, so I had insisted he buy himself another one.  
This was when I realized that he was shivering a bit. I could see my breath in front of my eyes. Maybe I was cold because this whole ship was freezing. Touching the metal floor, I could feel the frozen metal.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"North of Tiberia. We've been flying for a day. You've just awaken," he said as he continued to pace.  
'Why?"  
"Ifrit's riddle... 'From fire you sow to the ice that you know, where a guardian of dearest woe will tell you where you shall go.' But we shouldn't go. So what if we are cursed to a hard life? I can't risk you life!" Seifer would not stop pacing. I was getting dizzy.  
"We have to keep going," I insisted, now knowing the price if we did not, "Knowing my Shiva, she'll be on the ice flats, not the mountains."  
Warm hands reached out and helped me to my feet. By the kiss he placed on my head, I knew he was swearing to be by me as far as I would go. It's times like this that I remember why I love him.  
  
A day and a half. A *fucking* day and a half! And no sight of where Shiva's Summon point would be. There are just so many ice wolves a man could fight before going crazy. I was very close to the point right now. One more and I might tell Seifer to stab me... Not like he would.  
I kick at the snow, watching my boots destroy the perfect serenity of the endless white. Then, my foot hits something hard, metal maybe. Stopping right away, I start to examine what I've uncovered. Seifer, who had been trailing behind me, ran up. Did he think I was hurt? Next thing I know, he's run his foot into the thick metal, and trips. What a graceful face plant. How could I not laugh?  
"Hey!" Seifer laughs after he's spit out the snow and moving to his feet.  
Not stopping to check to see if he's okay, I finish clearing away the snow that covered the ring of silver and runes. Eventually he joins me, and we uncover the frozen summon point. Together we laugh at our triumph, we hardly notice the silver starting to glow blue. Yet we can hear the ice column spring up behind us. Shiva makes her entrances grand. 


	8. Top Ten Ways to Warm Up Fast

Author's Notes: Well... I'm back... Had some reports to type, so I was delayed. But we've got a nice long chapter for you. We're gonna have a nice little competition now. It will go on till Chapter Nine or somebody wins... Read at the bottom to find out more. The prize? Well... Whoever wins is going to help me finish the story... YEP! So get your thinking caps on.  
  
Silver-nex: That was the cutest little thing I've ever read... But Squall and Seifer are both mine... *hides from the wrath of Square* I don't own them of course... They are just slaves to my whims.  
  
InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: Thank you for your review... I'm glad you like it so far... Yes I got the notebook back, but... The guy who took it... Well... That isn't a story I am going to tell. Ifrit does seem Seifer's Type, and I always have Shiva 1000 percent compatible with Squall in the game... How sad...  
  
Chapter 7: Top Ten Ways to Warm Up  
  
A pillar of ice right in the center of the circle, Shiva sitting upon it... She smiled so kindly at us, "Squall Leonheart, my dear, I knew you would continue on. And you've encouraged your fiery lover to continue as well," playfully Shiva waved a hand and it started to snow... But only on Seifer; Both Shiva and I knew we never had hard feelings towards Seifer for aiding a sorceress. Well, three, but still. Both of us knew Seifer was hard on himself about it, and being around the GF we'd most often used to beat him did not help. Her playful nature now relieved the tension.  
"Very funny!" Seifer said, covering his head.  
As Seifer chuckled, the snow stopped and sheets of ice that had to be two feet thick formed around us. I was reminded of Ifrit's ring of fire. The ice was not her normal crystals. It was smooth, and the thickness made it feel like cold stone. Deep inside the ice, cold water seemed to be flowing. Hearing a thud, I looked behind me, Seifer was laying out on the snow, if you will forgive the pun.  
"What have you done?" I ask of Shiva.  
"Same Ifrit did to you. He must confront Ifrit within himself to find the truth of the curse, while I test you here. If he cannot face what he learns, he will die, as you would have. But Ifrit will make sure he accepts this."  
I touch his cheek, he was burning up, but I guess I am icy when I am dealing with Shiva. The Guardian by the same name was staring at me, "Sooner we go through this, the better for us all."  
Nodding, I stand. She gestures to the ice around us and images form. Many of me alone, some with Ellone and my father, not as many with me and my friends fighting Ultimecia. How could I help but move to a picture of my mother Raine with Laguna and their adoptive daughter Ellone? I touch the cheek of the image of my mother, Shiva's question of how far I'd go to protect my family.  
"Don't tell Laguna.... But I'd die for him and Ellone. And my mother also were she alive."  
"For your friends?"  
"The same."  
"And Seifer?"  
"How can I explain what I would do for Seifer? I'd give up family, friends, my Garden, my beliefs!"  
Smiling, Shiva let part of the ice melt, "Thrust your hand into the water and let it purify you, and thus purify Seifer. You must reach the next destination in no more than 3 days or you will not be able to be saved."  
"WHAT!? It took us a day and a half to get here. We've spent half a day here... That is two days. A Day left to find the place is not enough!"  
"But it will have to do," Shiva assured me.  
So angrily I thrust my hand into the freezing water as Shiva gave me the next piece of the puzzle, "A night to yourselves, I must first decree, before you set out to a palace near the sea. And in that holy, sacred light, two heavenly guardians aide your plight."  
Then she and the ice were gone, leaving me with Seifer. My right hand felt deadly cold and I knew Seifer was losing warmth. Hastily I set up a tent and crawled in with Seifer. Soon afterwards he awoke shivering. I pulled out a blanket from my pack and placed it over us. Slowly I snuggled up against my awakened lover.  
"What is your favorite way to warm up inside and out?" Seifer asked me.  
"Well, hot chocolate..."  
"A thick blanket," he encouraged.  
"Nice fire all crackling warm," I laughed.  
"Sunning on the beach," he added.  
"Running around Garden trying to get to class on time," Seifer mused on his responsibility of covering for instructors who are ill.  
"Dueling you," I supplied, this was becoming one of those top ten lists Selphie loved to post on her Garden Newsletters.  
"Days with Cid and Edea and the orphanage gang, just remembering," he said grinning.  
"Time with my father and Ellone in the capital and ignoring my responsibilities," I said wistfully, thinking of what we could never do again if we failed, "And being with you, sleeping in the early morning."  
Under this warm blanket Seifer pulls me into his arms. His body is so hot, warm, inviting. So he said what I could not, "Making love to each other?"  
I nodded, both agreeing and permitting. Under the stars we were together, like never before. And maybe never again...  
  
Okay... Here is our contest. As you heard in Shiva's riddle, the next place has two guardians... The first person to successfully name the two guardians before chapter nine is going to help me with the story. I can only tell them how... But think of creative things... Yes... It is important. 


	9. Three Day Window

Author's Notes: Well... You know what, I'm updating soon. I got a full FOUR reviews. And already we have a winner in the contest. This someone was having trouble logging in so e-mailed me their guess... And their answer was right... But I'm not telling you who the two are. That is my friend's, the one we're calling France, fault. She claimed this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, and I'm not going to ruin it. But you know what... You can guess who it is anyway... Second person to name the two guardians gets prize too...  
  
Silver-nex: Sorry... Not Shiva and Ifrit. I can't use them twice! But Irvine and Zell AND Nida are mine too... But I'll be nice.... You can have them all on days where the date is odd, and I get even days.  
  
InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: Sorry if you can't. We're gonna have another contest for something nearly as important a bit later.  
  
faery-of-fiction: WOW! YAY! New reviewer. Not using Bahamut yet. I am glad you see the point... The whole picture won't be revealed till about chapter 15....  
  
Chapter 8: Three Day Window  
  
"Who turned on the sun?" Seifer whined, hiding his eyes in my hair.  
  
I could not help but chuckle, "We need to wake up."  
  
"Squ-ALL!" he again whined, touching my bare chest in a suggestive manner.  
  
"We have three days to get to the Island Closest to Heaven," I mumbled, pulling away from him.  
  
"What?!" he shouted, suddenly standing, blankets falling around his ankles. The golden light from the sun gave his body a bronzed glow. He really looked like the god he so often claimed to be. How badly I wanted to reach out and start something. But there is no time.  
  
"You heard me. Shiva said we have 3 days to make it to the next place or we have no chance."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes... I guess Ifrit told you about the truth of our curse," I mumbled, looking away from him, remembering our passionate evening only hours before.  
  
"Yeah... So we got three days to get wherever?"  
  
"It's a day and a half hike back."  
  
Quickly he took the hint. It only took the two of us ten minutes to change, pack up and get on our way. While heading back to the Ragnarok we talked about what we'd do once the curse was broken. Seifer said he was never again going to complain about paper work. I promised to spend more time with my family. Seifer vowed to find a way for us to marry. I said he must be joking. He decided he'd find a way for us to have a baby. I called him a crazy fool. He pointed out that he was my crazy fool, at that I loved him nonetheless. I admitted he was right. How could he keep me so happy when we are living on borrowed time?  
  
It was only two days later that we were finally in the air. Though we'd been on the Ragnarok half a day, we were only just going. There had been something wrong with the computer in it, and it took forever to repair. We had a day to get to the next point or we'd have no hope. Already we were changing. So quickly my hair had grown longer with a bluish tint. Seifer's eyes were growing red. Both he and I were finding it difficult to be together with out tempers growing shorter and our nails more like claws. What a relief it was to be on our way.  
  
It only took half a day to reach the Island Closest to Heaven. And where we were headed for was oh so obvious. Beauty has never been like this for mortal men. As Shiva had said, there was a glorious palace of gold by the sea. You could see it from far away. How had no one discovered it before? Carefully Seifer landed outside of the beautiful structure. It was the work of an hour to navigate ourselves through the corridors to the great courtyard, filled with runes of the ancient sort we'd come to recognize.  
  
"Well, who do we summon?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Shiva never said," I mumbled sadly.  
  
We were doomed if we didn't figure it out and soon, "Hyne!" Seifer swore.  
  
Suddenly the place sprung to life around us, shining and glowing. Seems the name of the ancient God Hyne was the answer.... 


	10. Heavenly Host

Author's Notes: I am very sorry I have been so long in updating. As I have said before, we've been doing projects at school. Also, there was that little thing I had to deal with. Well, anyway, I'm back with Chapter Nine. The answer to the riddle will be coming up in a moment here. This chapter is sorta shortish. You'll have to live with it. I was not completely sure what to do with it. But 10 11 and 12 are all longer, and have a nice twist. Here we go.  
  
Silver-nex: As always, thanks for being such a loyal reviewer. You make me wanna continue this story.  
  
hikari_tenshi4: Hey... Thanks again for the correct answer. I would like you to contact me when you are done with this. I need a Beta for the next few chapters and some help tying them up. Muchas Gracias.  
  
Chapter 9: Heavenly Host  
  
What a blinding light all around us. Claws and fangs faded from our bodies and again we were humans. Yet we are no longer alone. Two beautiful beings stand before us, like the angels of Hyne, but these seem more like something out of a fairy tale. Still who they are is obvious. Eden and Alexander, in an angelic human form. Both of the GFs were known for their works over the powers of light.  
  
Eden looked down at me and touched my shoulder, "I am glad you have made it. You are both so strong. You will be a great addition..."  
  
The more ancient, knightly voice of Alexander spoke out, "Eden, mind your tongue. We can do not but give them a day of recovery and strengthening before the final leg of the journey."  
  
"That is very kind of you Alexander," I said. These two holy GFs were ones I kept with me, just as Seifer always my opposite, carried Gilgamesh and Diablos.  
  
Seifer just picked up the bag I'd dropped when we'd been blinded. I can't be sure he wants to stay the night here. Still he willingly follows as Eden leads us to a room and informs us we'll be called for dinner. Seifer scares me when he thinks like this. Almasy is known by any who are close to him as a man that acts first then thinks. So his behavior startles me now, which is never good. Seifer doesn't think this hard.  
  
Steam rising around my wet body was the very essence of heaven, well, that and Seifer. Droplets of hot water are running down our bodies. This steam is cloaking our actions from the outside world. This was out second shower in an hour, seeing as the first one turned into a bit of a moment of weakness for us both. Touching to reassure us that we were not only living but whole turned into a fondling which turned into a short messy bought of shower sex. Of course then we needed another shower. Now Seifer's fingers are tangled in my hair, helping me shampoo it. Such comforting motions his fingers could make.  
  
Seifer helps me rinse out my dark hair, then he pulls away to take care of his own hair. Why is he being so distant? It's definitely not like him, it's like me actually. I stop his hands, turning him, making him look into my eyes. The darkness there was not Seifer's but that of Diablos and Gilgamesh. They hated this place, so pure, filled with the light of holy things. With an exaggerated sigh I release him and slip out of the shower. A fluffy white towel goes around my waist as I exit the white marble bathroom.  
  
Okay, so maybe I shouldn't be acting like this, but don't blame me. How can I fight the depressing mood of my dark guardians, Gilgamesh and Diablos? The two dislike Eden and Alexander with a vengeance, and won't let me be happy. Poor Squall, he probably thinks I'm mad at him, or mopping. Can I help me frown when an angelic woman comes to our door and guides us to dinner? It's going to be a very long night. 


	11. Realms of Depth

Author's Notes: A bit of a longer chapter here. Hope you like it. Sorry I was away so long, end of grading period and all... Plus there was English Festival and Student Congress. But now I am here to finish all your needs in this fan fic. It's coming along great, and I'm already working on Chapter 13 now... But for this current time, I am going to put up the new chapter. Hope you like it, again.  
  
Faery-of-fiction: I wasn't turning them into their two favorite  
guardians but.... Well... You'll have to wait to find that out. Sorry the  
last chapter was disjointed, but I wanted it that way, gave a more  
confused state to it, which is what both of my characters (owned by  
Square-Enix) were feeling. Hope this one if clearer for you.  
  
Silver-nex: You're still my favorite reviewer. I have a request for  
you, if you could so kindly e-mail me.  
  
InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: Like I said to Faery, the confusion was needed. Hope  
this clears you up.  
  
And finally.... I am looking for another Beta. If anyone here had beta-  
ing experience, please e-mail me. Thanks much.  
  
Chapter 10: Realms of Depth  
  
"You know I have no control over those two..." Seifer repeated as I  
poured over the maps. It was the tenth time today he'd said it.  
  
"... ..." I was not about to say it wasn't his fault yet again. This is  
far too important. Eden's rather blunt directions had to be false. The  
point in the south he indicated to be our next destination was only  
water. Water for miles, and we were hovering over it. How can this be  
where we were supposed to visit? Already I had sent Leviathan out  
below us to check the sea. Above use Seifer's Quezacotl flew,  
searching as well.  
  
We had three days left to find this place, and it didn't seem  
possible. I move to a window looking down toward the water. Still no  
stirrings to indicate Leviathan's return. No, wait... There, bubbles  
rising from the surface. There, the serpentine head of the watery  
Guardian Force rears up from the sea. The near musical call of it  
tells me he's found where to go. Without saying anything to Seifer, I  
grab my Lion Heart and pack, walking out of the room.  
  
In the confines of the Ragnarok there is a waterproof capsule.  
Normally it was used to store anything of value on a trip in case the  
ship ended up in the water. Now we used it to store packs and things  
when we want on a trip. Yet before our journey a new one was  
installed. Someone finally figured if the ship was going to go down  
over water, it might be helpful if a larger one was put in for escape.  
This was modified with seats, an oxygen supply and even a bit of food  
and fresh water. We could use this with Leviathan guiding us down, to  
reach our under water destination.  
  
Now I made my way there, aware that Seifer was following. Once I was  
in the capsule and I'd secured my gunblade and pack, I watched Seifer  
enter. Sadly he placed his things near mine and watched as I chose a  
seat and buckled myself in. He promptly placed himself in my lap. That  
is Seifer for you, trying to cheer me up when things are bleak. How  
hurt me must be inside, I haven't spoken to him in an hour or ten.  
With a sigh he walked away, took a seat up opposite me and buckled  
himself in. With the press of a button on the arm of my chair, the  
capsule dropped from the sip and we braced for impact with the water.  
  
For a while we only floated in the water. Then Leviathan was beside  
us, grabbing a chain attached to the capsule in its mouth. With us in  
tow, Leviathan dived down into the waters. This was a very interesting  
way to see the sea. Though nothing came near us due to the monstrous  
GF, beautiful fish and coral and creatures could be seen around us.  
Some people say that only the sea is free of the monsters that infest  
the lands. Right about now I am starting to believe them. Such  
definite beauty and grace in these fish. Surely nothing down here  
could be considered monsters but Seifer and I. Speaking of Seifer....  
  
"You're real quiet lately," I sigh.  
  
"Been thinking," he said, looking out at this new world around us.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Me and you. And what is wrong with our relationship."  
  
"There is something wrong with it?" I question.  
  
"Other than it's basis on our sex life?"  
  
"Yes... Other than its supposed basis on our sex life," that comment had  
hurt. Was our relationship only based on sex for him?  
  
"Everything, Leonhart." Just like everything is wrong with us."  
  
"And what do you mean by that? From all your talk, one would think you  
a perfect god," I growled.  
  
"What we are Squall. Look at us. Look at the ways we dress, the ways  
we act, the way we are, and what we have done."  
  
"How does that affect our relationship?"  
  
"You ever consider that you might only like me because I am nearly  
your exact opposite?"  
  
"Explain," I demand, in a way that creeps me out because it is  
reminiscent of Fujin, who, by the way, has a very nice casual voice  
when she wants.  
  
"Let's start with appearance. Your hair is longer and brown, mine is  
short and blonde. You've got a more fragile, feminine body structure,"  
I scowl at his comment, "I'm larger, bulkier, I could play  
professional sports. You're beautiful and dark while I am mediocre and  
light," he said, rambling.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"And inside I'm totally evil. I gave into a sorceress just to be  
famous. You, no matter how dark you seem, you're good, a hero, inside.  
You fought me not because you wanted to, but because you had to. Look  
at me... Just look at me Squall..." he stared at my eyes, "I'm not worthy  
of life. And not only have I got life, But I get you... perfect you. I  
try to act all goody goody, but I'm not, I never was. And you act all  
tough, because you are. I'm a faker, trying to survive off your  
glories. It's not right."  
  
"Shut-up," I nearly shouted, repeating that Fujin-like vocal quality,  
"I love you Seifer, I really do. So just shut up. I know about you're  
going to say. I know what you're thinking."  
  
It was something Eden had told us before we had left the golden city.  
'The curse can be broken for one of you at your next destination. That  
is, one must sacrifice their life so the other may live. Then the  
curse won't overtake the survivor till he comes to his natural end.'  
Seifer was trying to convince me to let him die for me. Nothing in me  
would let that happen. Living without Seifer isn't actually living.  
That time after Ultimecia's defeat, that time without Seifer around,  
even as a foe, that was hell. I won't do it again.  
  
"You aren't allowed to do that. I need you now. Don't ever think  
otherwise..." I was caught off guard as the capsule froze after bumping  
into something. Leviathan was gone.  
  
A great castle of obsidian reared up before us, fearfully beautiful.  
Something out of my sight pushes us forward. Wait... That silver  
spreading over the capsule is a sword, one belonging to Gilgamesh,  
Excalipoor. Seifer is grinning, seeming safe and content here. Now I  
understand what he had felt in the golden palace of Eden and  
Alexander. Inside I really dread this place Leviathan has led us to.  
Soon we'd be stuck here overnight. This I had to live with. I had to  
one-up Seifer, prove I'm still better than him 


	12. Dark Eon

Author's Notes: Another pathetically short chapter. But beware, it is very cliff-hangery. So.... I'd like to point out that this chapter is going to up the rating from now on... Does that encourage you to read? GREAT!  
  
InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: I thought I made it very clear that neither of them HAD to die. Doesn't mean they won't.  
  
silver-nex: Thanks for the comment. I did my best to put an ENTIRE chapter in Squall's thoughts. Came up with a very interesting effect didn't I?  
  
Chapter 11: Dark Eon  
  
Gilgamesh led us through the dark obsidian halls. The darkness moved around us, caused by flickering torches of platinum and the runes of the same metal all around us. This was as beautiful as the gold and marble we'd left, but the dark nature tormented me. My love seemed happy to be here, thoughts of our gruesome fate gone from his mind. Gladly he chatted with both Gilgamesh and Diablos, who were acting as out guides. A large dark ebony door was now before our path. With a wave of his hand, Diablos sent a light blast of his power at the doors, opening them.  
  
"Wow!" Seifer declared, "What a bedroom!"  
  
True, it was fabulous! I had never seen such a large bed. No doubt Seifer would make use of it. That wasn't all of it. Where the home of Eden and Alexander was all marble flooring, the dark stone was covered with lush furs. Here there is room enough to duel, while back at the last stop there is room enough to fool around. My hand is pulled on, Seifer is pulling me in.  
  
"Here you may stay as our guests for two days. You must train for the next island might be your last," Gilgamesh declared before leaving.  
  
Next thing I knew, Seifer had me pinned to the large bed's silky sheets, so I had to ask, "Are you sure you want this?"  
  
He nodded in reply, burying his face in the space between my shoulder and neck, kissing me gently. There is biting of my flesh. Seifer sucks gently on the tender skin, a sure sign that blood has accidentally been spilled. Whimpering, I run my fingers through his hair. What could I say to him when he takes such arousing liberties? Warm hands slip under my now un- tucked shirt. I've always thought he was cruel in the way he kissed me and touched me when we were together. Pleasure and need would flow through me while he kissed and caressed. A moan escaped my lips as he attacked the weak point behind my ear.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Squall is a screamer.... Well... In a Squall sense. For him screams are his load moans out of pleasure. Swiftly I run my tongue over his pale lips, welcoming the invitation the gives me by parting lips and teeth. It is the work of a moment to lift my lion up and place him in the center of the bed, the kiss never breaking. While my tongue explores the moist cavern of Squall's mouth, my hands are working off clothing. For a few seconds our tongues battle, one fight Squall never wins. When at least it is broken, my always calm Squall frantically pushes my trench coat away and pulls my shirt off. He pulls me down onto him, closer than we've been so far. If that isn't a green light, nothing is.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Instantly he set about the task of teasing me. Tentatively he licks at a nipple, tongue circling before biting and nipping. Soon he's sucking away at the taunt skin. All the time Seifer is pawing at my crotch, and the hardening length beneath the leather. Slowly he kissed his way over to the other nipple. A strong hand starts to remove my numerous belts. We are both so very eager... One, Two, Three, Four, Five belts are discarded while he nibbles on my skin.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
While he squirms, I pull his pants off, those silky blue boxers included. Squall takes in a shuddering breath as I kiss the tip of his hard length He growls as I pull away and shed the remainder of own clothing. Nothing can ruin this moment as I grab the lube from the bag I'd dropped earlier There is nothing I want more now than this lion mewling in pleasure below me. Then there is a knock at the door. I groan as Squall pushes me off him, grabs an ebony robe from by the bed and walks to the door.  
  
"... ..." Squall says nothing as he looks at the gray haired man that was at the now opened door.  
  
"Masters Gilgamesh and Diablos request your presence Mister Leonheart," the elder man said.  
  
"Fine..." Squall mumbles, looking angry. At the direction of the elder man, Squall walks off down the hall. Now the man is walking to me. For a reason I do not understand, I grab a robe to hide my naked state.  
  
"Seifer Almasy," he asks, green eyes sparkling as they met mine.  
  
"That is the name," I replied, "Don't forget it."  
  
"How could I? I've thought of you every day since you were born," the man said, "I can't believe you're here my son." 


	13. His Name Was Almasy

Author's Notes: Well, after taking most of Easter vacation to myself, here I am again to give you what you want people. I'd like to thank Silver-nex for help with this chapter. I'd like also to thank my reviewers now that my story is over half way over. So... After some comments to my two loyal reviewers (the rest of you readers that don't say anything... I don't love you) I'll get this chapter going. Oh yes, I have an offer to any decent FF7 RPers, so e-mail me if you are literate and think you're a good RPer and are really looking for a place to let your creative juices take over. Later. And PS, my center button is on the fritz, so deal with it. And to clarify something finally... Seifer is 25, Squall is 24. And you gotta love the implication of the curse I throw in later in this chapter. Give it another 3 chapters and you'll understand it fully.  
  
Silver-nex: If you think that is nice, then you must turn your head away in a chapter farther along... evil laughter  
  
InSaNe KeYbLaDeR: No, his father isn't gay. You'd think that if he was he wouldn't have had Seifer, but I'll let the story tell you that all.  
  
Chapter 12: His Name was Almasy  
  
His name was Damien Almasy. We are the same height. Our eyes we get from his mother. When he was my age, he was a soldier from Galbidia. Once he had been in the same unit as Laguna Loire. Now he was known as Lisone to Diablos and Gilgamesh. Either way, the man was my father. Fifty-ish, but well built and confident, and even clad in the loose black shirt and pants one could tell he was strong and still muscled. Yet this old man broke down into tears after he started to tell me why I'd spent three years in an orphanage.  
  
"Back during Adel's days, life in war was hard. My buddies Laguna, Kiros and Ward were sent to patrol in Centra, while I, being trained in special ops, was sent to recover two powerful GFs from a special underwater research facility. Sadly all those people there had been slain when many monsters, even ruby dragons, had taken over the place. After my return to the surface, they found Ward and Kiros, never Laguna. The two claimed they'd been attacked by Esthar patrols, and Laguna had made them jump off a cliff to save their lives. When you turned two years old, I was sent back for those two GFs. And here I am now. When I came across Odin and Diablos here, Griever was with them. He said for the world's future, I'd have to stay here. The great one told me my wife would die in the war. Griever said leaving you to an orphanage was for the best. I didn't want to Seifer. So for the past years, I've only had the word of these two GFs to find out how you were. How proud I was when Odin returned here as Gilgamesh and praised the strength of my son, the sorceress knight."  
  
At this point I had to stand. I just couldn't take any more of this. How could he expect me to believe him? For twenty-three years I had no father, and wasn't ready for one now. Silence held us until the door opened and Squall reentered. Quickly I crossed to him, pulling my lion into my arms.  
  
"Mister Almasy, I'm glad I have finally met you. Gilgamesh says you were my father's friend. You really must forgive Seifer's behavior though, you see, it is very hard to accept one coming into your life so quickly. You must give him time."  
  
Lisone nodded and stood, "I should be going."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Sparks flew from the two clashing gunblades. Seifer backed up a step, slashing across Squall's chest. The younger man spun out of reach, retaliating with a strike towards Seifer's head. So quickly the duel came to an end, Squall's Lion Heart pressed against Seifer's neck. Like that, with the hair in front of his icy blue-gray eyes, Squall looked a lot like Laguna in his prime. Not hard to believe my son loved Laguna's child. I had to admit that they fit perfectly together.  
  
"Good," Gilgamesh said, "You two can leave this evening."  
  
"Thanks," Squall replied, guiding the Lion Heart back to a safe position by his side.  
  
"Cool, we're on our way to break this curse!" Seifer proclaimed.  
  
I didn't want them to go. Seifer had just spent two hours telling me everything he could think of that I had missed. There had been so much. Still, even with Gilgamesh and Diablos confirming it, I could not believe that he had been a sorceress's knight, or that Squall was one for a young sorceress named Rinoa. I could also never believe that clumsy old Laguna was now THE President of Esthar. So much in the world has changed since I came here. My little baby had become one of the strongest men in the world. Sadly, I know his fate for the future. Yet... He'll be able to help even more in the future.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Squall! Seifer! How good of you to call me finally!" Laguna's chipper voice echoed around us.  
  
"Um..." I could say nothing like a greeting to my father on the video phone here in the hanger of the Ragnarok.  
  
"Allow me to translate," Seifer laughed, "Squally-boy wants to know what you're doing in HIS office in Esthar Garden when he turned it's care over to Kiros."  
  
Laguna laughed, embarrassed, "Well, Kiros has a few matters of state to deal with, so I'm covering for him."  
  
"Aren't matters of state your job as President?" Seifer questioned him.  
  
All the while visions of Esthar garden being blown up by my klutzy father flashed through my mind. This and the change in pressure from coming from the sea floor to the airborne Ragnarok made me dizzy. After our duel in the dark palace, Gilgamesh and Diablos had us get back into the capsule and sent us back to the airship. We'd head toward Balamb next, the mountains north of where Balamb Garden once again stood. What was odd was the guest upon our ship at the moment, Damien (or as Diablos and Gilgamesh called him, Lisone) Almasy.  
  
"Laguna?" the man my thoughts had turned to asked, coming to the sound of my own father's voice.  
  
It was rather pleasant to watch Laguna's jaw drop, seeing as I was incapable of shocking him myself, "I know that voice.... Damien?"  
  
Seifer's father grinned as he placed himself in front of the video screen, "Well well, seems you got yourself a cushy life."  
  
Grabbing Seifer's hand, I slip off with him, wanting to ponder our fate. Now Seifer brought me to the cockpit. He sat in the pilot's seat and grabbed the controls. Quickly I sat and strapped in as Seifer used the com to inform 'pops' we were heading out.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Damien, or Lisone or whatever, waved goodbye to us as Squall and I departed from the Ragnarok. It had taken a bit of help from Balamb's Headmaster Quistus Trepe and SeeD Commander Zell Dincht but we had found it. So here we were, so close and so far away. Squall looked jumpy, hand constantly on his gunblade as we entered this cave in which our fate waited.  
  
Before us was a fabulous sight. Stone was cut into beautiful pillars and it was like a great old fashion abbey of stone. The walls were covered in runes of precious metals and gems. Straight ahead upon a great stone chair was an emerald and gold harp. Squall looked at me and I nodded and summoned the only GF known for her musical skills. When Siren appeared, she was sitting on the throne of stone, the lovely harp in hand.  
  
"Two paths now you must go, leading to what ends you don't know. For the cold is the dark, for the fire is the light. Ice Queen's chosen to the left, Fire Lord's to the right. Go now my dear, do not fear. Follow your hearts, to your new starts," Siren sang beautifully.  
  
The answer to this riddle was obvious, Squall went to the left path cut into the stone, and I to the right. I had to hope we'd meet again wherever those paths met. 


	14. The Maze Squall's Darkness

Author's Notes: This 'Maze' sequence leading up to the next major part is separated into two sections. One is Squall's journey, the other Seifer's. This one will be mixed with fitting poetry. This poetry is written by myself and is in the {} because Fanfiction.net is being bad with my italics.. In truth, Squall and Seifer are not in a maze, but a corridor, but as you know, maze sounds cooler. This will give us a nice view into the minds of both our characters, the darker side of Squall's and the better half of Seifer. So here we go! Oh yeah, the poem is entitled 'Wasn't It True?'  
  
Silver-nex: You know, I congratulate you. I held off this chapter in hopes that someone else would review too... No one did. So um.... I'd tell you how the story turns out but that would ruin it.  
  
Chapter 13: The Maze- Squall's Darkness  
  
{Wasn't it true so long ago,  
You became what I am inside?}  
  
When I first enter and the door closes behind me, there is nothing but myself and the darkness. Then there are the eyes, yellow and hungry. Now the dark black flames from my dreams spring up on both sides of me, as well as behind me. I can see these creatures now that intend to eat me. Sharp teeth, yellowed with age, line the sleek muzzles of Lionesses. One was icy white, another poisonously green. There was a large creature like a Geezard but burning, burning, burning. Too much, it's just too much.  
  
{Forgotten 'tween peace and strife,  
Caught between dark and light.}  
  
Far too late I realize what I have done. Their bodies are lying around me and Lion Heart is covered in blood. They had all been human once, I know it. No other explanation is right. I have truly spilled more innocent blood on my hands than Seifer. Why had the sorceress taken him and not me on that day? Where would we be if it had been that way? Could the world have been saved, or would Ultimecia have triumphed?  
  
Forward I went as I sensed Shiva beside me. Angry at her, at myself, at the world, I lashed out, gunblade coming close to her neck. The ice lady did not even flinch.  
  
{Wasn't it true so long ago,  
You were pure and I was not?}  
  
"You see now, Seifer was right, you are very dark inside, and unable to face it. But to survive, you must let it loose! You know... You could have been a murderer like Ultimecia, simply because you enjoy the sight of blood. That is only because you are afraid to see your own!"  
  
Liar, Shiva was a liar, had to be. In what could only be an attempt to prove her point, her fingers claw my face. In a moment I could feel the warm blood rolling down my cheek. Reaching up, I catch some of the blood and look at it. Without a thought I lash out at Shiva, anger ruling me. While I attack, I start to fear myself for Seifer's sake. What would happen if Seifer were to cut me during an intense duel? Would I kill him?  
  
{In the dark, can't you see,  
In the dark, I must face me.}  
  
Finally I relent when icy water runs down my gunblade to my hand. This was Shiva's life blood. The GF glared at me and disappeared. Around me the black flames closed in. Guess I pay for my mistakes. There are two thoughts in my head, one begging Seifer to forgive my weakness, the other a prayer to Hyne to keep my soul.  
  
Plunging into the fire, I find myself unharmed. Yes the flames lick my skin, but it is very comforting, as if it was tickling, or maybe like it was burning away my mortality. Forward I walk, pain suddenly consuming me. My knees and hands hit the metal floor, and I know I'm going to die.  
  
{Wasn't it true so long ago,  
My future was bleak?}  
  
Glancing up, I smile at the figure towering over me. This being I recognize from many things from the ring and necklace I wore to the pendent and image etched onto my Revolver, to the very fight we'd had with him. I know this is Griever. Large paws covered in silky soft fur are tipped with great ebony claws. From past experience, I know they would cut one like steel. All around us the flames burned, but Griever was not fazed. Actually, the great GF was purring like a kitten.  
  
"You hurt Shiva, my poor girl. Released the spirits of three who failed here. You Squall... you are ready. Stand."  
  
{Lost 'tween death and life,  
Stuck between wrong and right.}  
  
How could I dent the order of Griever? I stood, and bowed to him, "Ready for what Griever?"  
  
"To know the truth. Forward, go forward to find it. Soon you will know my chosen one. Like him you shall be strong," this Griever said, and then he was gone.  
  
{Wasn't it true so long ago,  
My fate was known?}  
  
Now assured that I can make it, I start forward. Minutes pass as I march on. There is no clue as to how long I walk, or how far. When I feel I can go no father, a light breath of cool air pressed against my cheek. I fell forward with relief. So cool, this floor beneath me is so cool.  
  
{I must fight, will all my might.  
I must fight, to find the light.}  
  
As unconsciousness threatens to swallow me, a gentle voice like a nightingale calls out, "I knew he would make it."  
  
"Squall!" another person cries out before the blackness consumes me.  
  
{ Isn't it true that I'm all alone} 


	15. The Maze: Seifer's Light

Author's Notes: Just to remind everyone, I don't own FF8, Square-Enix or most of the stuff I write about. I wish I did. If I did, I'd verify the fact Rinoa was indeed Ultimecia. This chapter will not pick up at the end of Squall's Journey as a normal chapter was, nor is it a flashback. It begins at the same second Squall's does. Oh yeah... I'm not updating until I get more than two reviews!  
  
Silver-nex: As always, you are my favorite. Thanks for the kind words! I'm REALLY glad you love my poem! I'm glad you were sad... I was going for that.  
  
Chapter 14: The Maze: Seifer's Light  
  
Trickles of ice cold water run down my cheek... Well, in truth, it isn't my cheek but a reflection of that handsome part of my body. Should I clarify? I will tell you this; even the palaces of Gilgamesh and Eden were not this perfect. Walls were lined with pillars of pure diamond. Uniquely blown glass torches adorned these pillars. Carved emerald, rubies and black diamonds, most being bigger than my head, just stood everywhere. It was almost like this place was created to draw my attention, my awe. Right now I am looking at my reflection on a polished piece of glass in the wall which was under a cold spring.  
  
The oddest sound then reached my ears, a rough sound, like dragging a wet burlap sack over stone. Only one explanation for such a thing... A Serpent. Judging from how long that sound continues, it's a long one at that. Though I'm tempted to turn and look at it, something inside warns me from it. Straining to see it's reflection in the mirror, I restrain my dread. A single glimpse rewards my self-control. A creature right out of myths, and legends is coming towards me... A basilisk. One look would have been my ending. Still, I am entranced by the monster's shimmering blue scales, cold like my lion.  
  
Quickly I close my eyes, unsure as to how I'm gonna get out of this one. To attack would mean turning around. If I didn't have Squall to worry about, I'd consider this a fitting end. This is because this place looks like a temple for a god. Every temple needs a statue of its god, and from what I often say of myself and this basilisk, I might soon be that statue. What am I supposed to do?  
  
Then it hits me, I know how to get out of this. Words Ifrit had given me when Squall and I were at Shiva's summoning point were the key. These unique monsters are... were human. I have to save this person.  
  
"I have no clue how long you've been like this... But I'm gonna release you... To do so, you've gotta close your eyes for me, or we're both lost."  
  
How can I be certain that this serpent can even understand me? Then slithering sounds reach my ears, and a hiss is my response. Though scared, I turn and open my eyes. The serpent's body is turned away from me, eyes closed and head buried amid coils. I am almost reminded of Ouroboros, the snake eating it's tail that symbolized eternity. A moment this causes déjà vu before I step to the creature. My fingers run over her or maybe his scales. Cold and smooth, icy because of the icy water it must have swum out of.  
  
Words, ones I'd never heard before, flowing and sweet, passed from my lips. The serpent relaxed under my hands, the tense muscles of the body slackening. A near human sigh came from it, and the basilisk died before me. Amazing, I still can't believe what I'd just done, or even the language I spoke. It seems to me that my words have to do with these odd runes.  
  
"Kind words and a kind heart for such a warrior," a strong voice came from behind me.  
  
When I turned my eyes fell upon a great blue dragon. Ultimecia had told me once of this. The great GF, Tiamat, was towering above me, red eyes looking down on me. Once, like Griever is right. You will be perfect... You may proceed."  
  
A part of the stone wall slid away. At Tiamat's gesture, I went through. For a moment I was blinded by the light.  
  
"Seifer Almasy... You're right on time." 


	16. Mercale

Author's Notes: NOOOOOO! I caved... cry cry cry I know you are out there people who read. I've checked. Three of you get e-mails when I update. WHY DON' YOU EVER REVIEW!? I should end the story now and make you all suffer.....  
  
But you know I can't do that. sigh I hate you all.  
  
Silver-nex: You at least I still love.  
  
PatchLover08: Thank you.... hug You made me happy. You are better than all the other but Silver.  
  
Chapter 15: Mercale  
  
As my eyes adjusted to the light, I stumbled into the room. A woman stood before me, tall as I, with a commanding presence. Basic brown cotton slacks and a cream colored blouse she wore, and in one moment she was young and old all at once. Brown hair was tied back loosely by a leather cord. Eyes, both half gold and half gray peer at me as the woman gestures for me to follow her. Gracefully she led me into a large room. I was seated in a beautifully carved oak chair and given a golden cup of honeyed wine.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked of the beauty.  
  
The woman, or was she still a girl, smiled and held out a hand to take the cup back not that I was done with it. The other hand held out a bowl of some type of stew. Gladly I took the carved wooden bowl and began to eat the meaty stew. While I ate, I took a bearing of where I was. A cave, cut like a rotunda. Around the rounded sides were many doors, each with a set of runes. The one I had come from had a rune that I recognized, an ancient symbol for Ifrit. Another near it bore what had to be Shiva's symbol.  
  
The female opened that door now. "I knew he would make it," her silky voice comforted whoever was there.  
  
It hit me then, and I panicked, "Squall!"  
  
With care I ran to his side and took him up in my arms, unwilling to look back at the scene. Silently the maiden, or lady, led me to a place, a cot, maybe hers, and directed me to place Squall upon it. When I'd done this, I turned to look at her. There were calluses all over her otherwise unmarked and silky palms and hands. She handled rough tools... This was the one we looked for all this time.  
  
"Yes Seifer Almasy. I am the famed weapon smith Mercale. Crysil Angelus Mercale. Over the years I've been known as only Mercale. But by Griever and Tiamat I am Merc," the lady spoke softly.  
  
"Then you can lift the curse?"  
  
We can speak of that later. He needs a bit of help. You can look around while I tend to him," the woman said.  
  
Though I really wanted to stay by his side, I was drawn to explore this place. As Mercale woke Squall and fed him, I found myself drawn through a runeless door. The cavern within was far rougher than the main cave. Yet this room was no less beautiful than its predecessor. This had to be Mercale's room. A stone table held many sketches upon it, some charcoal, others pencil. Most were of weapons, even my Hyperion and Squall's Lion Heart, but the others were sketches of GFs, one of each. Two I'd never seen before were upon the wall. Slowly I moved to one, lighter than the one beside it.  
  
"Seifer! Come away from that!" a harsh voice comes from behind me.  
  
I turn to meet Mercale's eyes. Quickly I avert my gaze. Now my eyes fail upon a painting in the corner. It was of a man, with soft features and gentle brown eyes. Before I could question Mercale, she forced the frame this painting was in down, hiding it.  
  
"You're far to curious... Come... Squall is better, it is time to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My past, your future and out present."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"So you are Mercale? I expected you to be..."  
  
"More male?" Mercale asked Squall, chuckling.  
  
"Yes," my lion admitted.  
  
"Well... As you can see, I'm not. I am very much a woman as you are vry much my descendants."  
  
"Shesh," I grumbled, "Must I always hear a statement similar to that from strangers?"  
  
"Squall and Mercale both glared at me, and I shied away.  
  
Moment later the three of us were looking over a scroll Crysil had laid out. More than half was still blank, but small, gracefully rounded letters covered the rest. It was a family tree, highly detailed at that. Several lines of the blood had come to an end, but about four of the names at the bottom caught my eyes. Squall Loire-Leonheart, Ellone Tiran, Quistus Trepe, and Seifer Almasy. Each name was the end of a different family, and the four fif not merge until about 14 generations ago. But one of the names at the beginning was Crysil Mercale. According to this, she was born in 310 A.D. and both Squall and I know that the current year was close to 5379 A.D. This youthful woman before us, our ancestor according to this, was over 5000 years old!  
  
"How?" Squall asked.  
  
"That is to be explained in the morning. It gets late. I will go prepare you a room and beds my dearest descendants," Mercale said, slipping down a corridor.  
  
I continued to stare at the family tree, noting others we were related to. Had to admit my surprise at Quistus being a distant cousin of ours, I was amazed at that. Now I notice something odd. By certain names there were runes, ancient ones. By my great-great-great-great-grandfather was the symbol of Diablos. By Laguna's great-grandmother's grandmother was Siren's. Two runs I did not know were by me and Squall's names, which made me shiver. Squall pulled me away from the scroll, shaking his head. My love was as confused as I. we'd have to wait till Crysil chose to explain this all. Yet now I see confusion in Squall's eyes.  
  
"Seifer..." he said, voice low and foreboding.  
  
"She told you something?"  
  
"Yes... he's learned that you and he would have a child in the future. Now... Your beds are prepared. Take comfort in knowing that when you fall asleep, you'll forget these last words. One day they'll give you a purpose and you'll use sorceress magic to have a child of both your bloods. Like yourselves, he'll be a great hero... Now... for bed," the soft voice of the lady said from the corridor she'd went down. 


	17. A Curse For Odin

Author's notes: Thank you all for the reviews... I knew a little threat would bring them.... And I DON'T do mpregs... you'll see later. Now... though I've attempted to avoid it, seems I've come up with an idea for not only a sequel but many prequels... Don't ya just hate it? Well, this chapter will be long and provide many things. We'll discover the origin of GFs, who Mercale is and how she is alive, the purpose of the curse and what course it shall take for our heroes. And that is only the beginning, so just read. I won't add the next chapter till I have at least two reviews. Also the story of Mercale is not done well here. Going to make a prequel explaining it. Also, I have actually completed writing the story! I've started on the sequel which will be entitled Reyning Down. So reviews equal faster updates. Faster updates means faster completion, means new fic.  
  
Blah: blinks Right  
  
Firefly-Dreams: hugs Yes, Squall and Seifer are VERY distantly related.  
  
Silver-nex: I don't do Mpregs Silv.... I've got something else in mind...very soon. And turns out my story has a very sad ending.  
  
Chapter 16: A Curse for Odin  
  
"So... Mercale... You have lived here alone for over 5000 years?"  
  
"Yes, excluding visits from others with the curse that wrongly bares my name. Sometimes, I could damn Griever for what he has done," She told us, handing Seifer and myself new goblets, these with a warm chocolate drink.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seifer asked.  
  
"The Curse bears my name, but it is not my fault, nor can I rid you of it..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Seifer and I demand as one.  
  
"Allow me to tell you my tale."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"So... let me get this straight," I said after she'd told her story, which had taken a full day. "Your father, Tiran Mercale, a legendary weapon smith had no son, so you were taught his trade. You fell in love with the prince Drewel, or Drew, Loire. You bore him a son, a direct ancestor to myself. He went off to war to fight the sorceress of the time. He never came back. You raised you son, Rey, to the age of 12, taught him your trade then went to find your prince."  
  
"Yes..." she said sadly, I could tell she still mourned the loss of him.  
  
""You didn't find him alone, but you found Griever and Tiamat. They told you that he was the sorceress's knight. So you took your weapons and killed the sorceress Raelle. But this destroyed Drew as well."  
  
"I guess the next part is confusing," Crysil admitted, "I prayed day and night to mighty Hyne. He answered my prayer through griever and Tiamat. They brought Drew back as Odin. They declared that he'd need help in the future, called him a Guardian Force. So they made me immortal and alone, my weapons being spread to my descendants. Amongst them others would come, some females being sorceresses, some men being their knights, others being the heroes, still others just plain. These that were strong and knew GFs, they would become Guardian Forces and aide others in the future. If they failed, they'd become monsters, if they succeeded, after they had a child or death came they'd become Guardian Forces. So you are here. In the past, others of the Guardian blood lead the chosen here, and thus you've come to me to suffer a fate that is caused by love."  
  
Silence reigned for a while, no one speaking as Seifer and I absorbed the data. We were going to be Guardian Forces, like it or not. Yet that meant we'd be together through eternity, did it not? Or would we be held separate, never able to touch one could say Shiva and Ifrit could not?  
  
"May you should go and talk to each other about this. Or maybe sleep. You'll need a lot of rest," Mercale Suddenly suggested.  
  
"What? Are you trying to get us out of here?" Seifer questioned.  
  
"Honestly? You know about Ellone and her powers?"  
  
"Of course we know her and her power... Why?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was going to use it... She knows of me. She's going to show you... Show you the past, my past," Mercale said as a familiar tiredness came over me. Seifer and I stumble over to a cot and sit, leaning close to each other.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Crysil!" The laughing voice of my ill father called out from the front room.  
  
Did my father truly believe I'd jump when he called? In one hand I gripped the heavy iron hammer and tossed it aside, the other leather-clad hand thrust the red hot metal of my current work into a bucket of cool water. Quickly I stripped of my gloves, ignoring the dirtiness of my hands. Noting how my hair was falling free of its ties, I rebound it before heading out. That's right, when my dad says jump, I say how high?  
  
Once I stepped into the front room, I saw why my father was so excited. HE was there. The Prince... My Prince... My father, gray haired and smiling, was discussing the finer point of this sword and dagger set I'd mad for the prince. The silver of the weapon complimented his brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
"Good day m'lord," I said with a bow.  
  
"well Crysil, seems you've outdone yourself this time," the young prince said, a heavily tanned hand dropping a heavy sack of gold coins on the counter, much more than we'd asked for payment. Though he politely gathered up the weapons and formally thanked us, our eye contact never broke.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
It was not like her... but she did this for me. Lilac scent at her neck, darker brown hair soft and spread over the white silk of our bed sheets. How surprised father and mother had been when I married Crysil Mercale... The whole country was in shock, a Prince marrying a not so common female weapon smith... I guess you could call her a black smith, but all she ever made was weapons. Slowly I trailed my fingers along the soft pale skin of her arms, stopping before I reached the callused hands. Even now she refused to give up her trade, and was even teaching Rey her trade. She made him many beautiful toys, and gave gifs to my parents, but she was still faithful to her true skills.  
  
How it pains me to leave her and my dear Rey behind. Damn the sorceress and damn father for sending me to the front lines. How can I leave her? There...she is stirring, those uniquely colored eyes boring into me. I must tell her now...  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"When is father coming back?" the dark haired Rey asked me after shoving the red hot gold pike head into the cool water.  
  
I peer at my son through the steam created. Twelve years since my dear Drew departed. Very soon Rey would take a wife, the throne and pass on what I've taught him. Yet I would not be there for these things. While Rey worked hard, I was polishing my greatest curved sword. I'd leave to find him. Grieve had some in my sleep. Soon I'd meet him and find my Drewel.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Bloody he lays here in my arms, slowly dying. Both Griever and Tiamat tried to console me, try to get me to understand. How can I? I'm having a hard enough time with these tears.  
  
"He can live again," Griever's words reached me.  
  
"I don't care the price. Bring him to life!"  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Why did you guys never tell me about the headaches this thing Ellone does can cause?" Seifer demanded.  
  
"Can't you take the pain?" I teased.  
  
"So that is what it was like for you Mercale?" Seifer asked, "I could feel in those memories that he really loved you..." He hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you Seifer, I know it wasn't your fault you killed Odin. But already I sense Gilgamesh will take better care of you. Come... I'll show you what you shall look like before you go." 


	18. Home Comings

Author's Notes: Short chapter getting a few things out of the way. Next two chapters are the emotional ending of the story. After that we have the final chapter that doubles as Prologue for the sequel 'Reyning Down'. The epilogue is from Squall and Seifer's GF point of view... Last time we see them really as they are, then a new story will be posted. The epilogue, chapter 20 and the prologue and first chapter of Reyning Down will all be posted at once... Wow.... Oh yeah, Nida is becoming a character...  
  
Silver-nex: Thanks for the review as always.  
  
Firefly-Dream: Mpreg is short for Male Pregnant. Squall and Seifer are VERY distantly related and they are going to be male GFs...  
  
Chapter 17: Home Comings  
  
"So I guess this is it," Squall said sadly.  
  
"Know you cannot tell anyone of it. But tell them the curse is real. Inform them."  
  
"We will Mercale," I assured her, though my eyes were still captivated by the radiant sketch of what I would become. {I, being the evil authoress, won't explain}  
  
"Have a safe trip. Tell Ellone to settle down for me," Crysil laughed.  
  
Two packs were ready for us, a new gunblade for me beside it. It was much like Lion Heart, but where it was blue my Hyperion Knight was fiery red. While Lion Heart was silver on the gun part with an angel wing, my gunblade was gold with a demon wing. Like Lion Heart, it was one of the strongest weapons of its type. Mercale'd made it just for mer. No one else would have a real gunblade like this.  
  
"We will," Squall smiled before wrapping his arms around her, I guess the fact his consciousness had been in her mind back in the past had brought them close.  
  
"Squall," I insisted. Damien would leave soon if we didn't get to Ragnarok.  
  
My Lion smiled and grabbed pack and gunblade, heading to the tunnel that would lead us out. Following his lead, I grabbed my pack, gunblades and ran to catch up.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"About time you two..." Damien said before his voice trailed off for he was staring at Seifer's new gunblade.  
  
The blonde grabbed his father in a strong hug, grinning. His father obviously was quite shocked. Quickly I took the weapons from Seifer before he nearly hurt his only parent. Talking about fathers...I should see mine. Stowing out things and letting Seifer chat merrily with Damien, I head for the cockpit. We were going home.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"It's been a month. I was actually thinking you wouldn't come back," Nida teased as we strolled into my office.  
  
"MOVE!" I boomed at the temporary SeeD commander and weapon training instructor.  
  
"Yes Commander!" Nida jumped out of my chair, resulting in a laugh from Squall, Laguna and my father.  
  
"Nida, get back to your classes!" I commanded, pushing past him to get to my chair.  
  
As the normal advanced magic and weapons design instructor left the room, I took my seat, leaned back and rested my booted feet on my desk. When the door closed after Kiros and Ward entered, I gestured for everyone to sit. My playful Lion seated himself on the arm of my chair. How wonderful it was to be back in a familiar setting.  
  
"What do you want to talk to us about?" Laguna asked smiling.  
  
"I've decided to run for President dad..." Squall said, sighing. For years, since this garden was running well in fact, Laguna had been trying to get Squall to do this, "Seifer will be my head of security of course. I was figuring you could run this place. Nida would be a great SeeD Commander... Or I could figure out the details once I was sure."  
  
"Squall," Kiros said, Ward's expression mirroring Kiros's shocked tone.  
  
"Hey... will you chill? While we were visiting the others, you know, Quistus and them, we decided something. Shoot... How do I say this?"  
  
"Carefully Seifer," my father said.  
  
"I've asked Squall to marry me..."  
  
"Seifer!" Squall growled.  
  
"I'll do it!" Laguna said, "I'll be damned if the president of Esthar can't marry his son off to another man."  
  
"Dad!" was the cry of shock echoed by one of "Laguna!" and my father's "Congrats!"  
  
"There's still more news..." I cut in, smiling to myself.  
  
The three men that ran Esthar and my father looked at us expectantly as Squall tried to hide, "With some help from Sorceresses Rinoa and Edea we're gonna have a baby."  
  
This was the point where all four men passed out.  
  
"It's good to be home," Squall chuckled in my ear.  
  
"Nothing like it. Now... How about we go call Edea and Rinoa?" 


	19. Comings and Goings

Author's Notes: Fast enough for you Silv? No that was not the end; I still have a few more things to do. Get out your tissues because this chapter will make you cry. And this chapter is very cool if you are playing the FF8 Piano collection, especially eyes on me or Succession of Witches... Shoot, any are cool with it... I recommend Fisherman's Horizon if you have this FF8 Piano Collection available. Any of the three mentioned songs played normally is also okay, the piano versions are so much better. Oh Yeah... Um... Ami is very good at the end... Shoot, any sad music!  
  
Firefly-Dreams: You make me think of Butterflies! Nevermind. If you want to understand, read the writer Ktrenal's Butterflies and Spirituality.  
  
Silver-nex: I don't mind late. I was waiting for you. It's not over; it's just beginning to get sad. Working on a sequel and intend prequels.  
  
Chapter 18: Comings and Goings  
  
"Push!" I echoed the doctor's words.  
  
Squall, still uncomfortable with this whole thing, had left the room, leaving my hand in the vice like grip of Rinoa. Granted, it had been my idea to use Rinoa as our surrogate mother this time, but she'd been all for it. The sorceress had loved being pampered for eight month, with me and occasionally Squall catering to her every whim. Along with it Squall and I have been training our replacements. Nida was.... OWW!  
  
"Damn Rinoa! That is my gunblade hand!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Seifer!" Rinoa growled, squeezing harder as the doctor directed her to push again; if this keeps up, I'm going to loose my hand.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Rinoa asked from the bed, holding my son in her arms.  
  
"Reyn Kiros Almasy," I smiled, hoping she'd think his name was a tribute to my mother, when in fact it was for Mercale's son.  
  
"By giving him Kiros's name, are you trying to say you want him to be smarter and more graceful than your father? I think that it is also sweet you gave him a name like your mother's Mr. Leonhart-Loire."  
  
"... ..." I hated it when she used my full last name. Seifer had taken mine when we were married. But I'd taken Loire to link myself to my father as I always should have been.  
  
"Rinoa," Seifer's voice came in to save me, "You know he doesn't like to hear about his mother."  
  
"Yes Mister Almasy-Leonhart."  
  
Quickly my husband took the sleeping boy in his arms and led me from the room. We both knew what conversation had to take place. Elections were soon and everything was chaotic. We'd wit till Reyn turned 12 then pull out of Estharian government. We'd leave him in with of one of his many aunts and uncles or even with Laguna. Then we'd disappear.  
  
"He's beautiful," Seifer said softly, running his fingers through Reyn's short, soft hair.  
  
"Just like you," I tried to assure Seifer.  
  
"Squall... I..." he started before his cell phone rang.  
  
We both froze for a moment. Seifer placed Reyn in my arms. My head of security and my husband moved away while answering the phone. Slowly I rock the waking child in my arms. I have to wonder if Seifer will try to inflict his reckless one-handed gunblade style on this kid. I'd have to find a way for dad to keep Seifer out of the way while the kid did early training. Wait, He's coming back and he's got tears in his eyes. What is going on now?  
  
"Seifer?" I question, fearing the worst, maybe he had heard from my doctor. Maybe they had my test results and that illness of mine was coming up again.  
  
"Squall, you better sit down," he said, wiping away his tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
He forces me to sit and took Reyn away from me, giving him to a nurse who was hovering nearby. Then he sat beside me, taking my hand in a tight squeeze, trying to comfort me.  
  
"It's Laguna."  
  
I was confused. My father couldn't be having a problem. Maybe he'd called us about something. Maybe he was going to move in with us.  
  
"He's in the hospital. There was... a shooting. Damien was with him. He's dead. Your father is barely hanging on to life," Seifer said slowly, tears flowing freely down his face.  
  
"Oh Hyne..." I mumbled. For a moment I'm glad Reyn wasn't in my arms, for I'd have squeezed him like I'm squeezing Seifer's hand. I'm ashamed to be happy Laguna is still alive for Seifer's father, a man we've only known for two years, is not.  
  
"Where is he?" I demand, Seifer'd go to his father's side in denial, but I had to see Laguna. I can't deny that I love my father.  
  
There were four wings in the Estharian presidential hospital situated in the basement of the presidential palace. I'd just come from the quieter nursery wing where my son was born. It was run by our old friend from Balamb Garden, Doctor K. My destination was the mortuary. Already they'd moved my father there. Sadly Laguna'd end up here eventually. Squall was with him in the ICU wing. Other than that there was the basic care wing we all knew. That could handle anything from cuts and broken bones to basic checkups. Slowly I came to a halt and stared down the cold steel hall to the doctor waiting for me.  
  
"Mister Almasy..." he began.  
  
"No," I cut him off, "Later. There is time for hows and whys later. I have to see him now!"  
  
With no further words, he guided me into a cold room where a cloth covered body lay on a metal table. "DAD!" I sobbed out and ran to the body.  
  
"You can look at him, but..." the doctor silenced himself and pulled the cloth down to the edge of the neck.  
  
The dead green eyes, glassy and so deep, stared up at me, "Oh god," never until now had I understood death, or believed how it was supposed to make a person look.  
  
"No... Dad... You can't be dead. You never saw your grandson."  
  
"He has your eyes."  
  
"Laguna," I asked at the door.  
  
"Squall," he mumbled weakly, "I want to see Reyn."  
  
"I'll have a nurse get him... Laguna... Don't die," I begged, moving to his bedside.  
  
"How is Ward?" his body guard and friend had been in the car too, and shrapnel had slit his throat... He was currently in surgery and no one expected him to survive.  
  
"He's dying dad," I said, knowing that now he'd definitely realize the seriousness of his state, for I never called him dad, "Damien is already dead."  
  
Laguna looked at me, smiling but with tears in his eyes, "I love you Squall."  
  
"Please don't say that, I love you dad... So don't die!"  
  
At this point a nurse brought Reyn in, putting him in his grandfather's arms. The child looked at Laguna and smiled.  
  
"Squall... Around my neck. Take the chain..."  
  
I obeyed him, realizing this could be his final wish. I took the gold chain and inspected the locket attached. It was a special Estharian kind. A digital locket with a holopicture scrapbook in it. Quickly I flipped through the images. One of my wedding, me dancing with Seifer. One of Rained, Ellone and me as a baby with Laguna. Another with my father, Kiros, Ward and Damien, very recent.  
  
"For Reyn. Take care of him."  
  
"Dad," I said sadly, taking Reyn and giving him to a nurse.  
  
"You take care of my country," he said, his smile fading.  
  
Machines protected with a loud, insistent beep. Here lies Laguna Loire, my father. He was a great man, important to the world... And here he lies dead, having waited to see his grandson.  
  
"He will have your name as his own." 


	20. Can't Stand Alone

Author's Notes: I want to hurry up and get this thing done. So another chapter. The song in this chapter is entitled Can't Stand Alone and is in the brackets.  
  
Chapter 19: Can't Stand Alone  
  
{ I can't stand alone before this crowd. } { Pain's too great, drowning me now. } { Take my hand, pull me free. } { Stand by my side, and help me see. }  
  
"I can't," he protested, trying to tug off his suit coat.  
  
"You're going to," the other man insisted of the president elect.  
  
"You don't understand Seifer!" Squall whimpered.  
  
"Squall," I cut in, "You have to do this."  
  
"Why can't you Kiros, you knew them all better!"  
  
{ Here I am before you, } { Standing, bearing my heart } { Emotions on my sleeve are true } { Displayed like art... }  
  
{ Torn inside, } { Cracked and broken } { On the ground } { Please help me through this. }  
  
"This is why I can't do it Squall. They were my responsibility, and I failed them... And someone has to look over Reyn," I'd been over this to many times with Squall.  
  
"Fine!" Squall growled angrily, marching out to where camera's waited for the funeral to begin. Swiftly he turned to look at me and Seifer, then went out. I cradled the young Reyn in my arms, tears filling my eyes... Squall has grown up.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Seifer, hold me," Squall insisted as he came in after his funeral speech.  
  
{ Lost in your arms, tears staining us. } { Terror of death and like making me what I am. } { Hope of your love, hold me near. } { Knowing all I can have is fear. }  
  
How close those two are now, they've become inseparable. They are much closer now that they are orphans again. The two kissed and departed to their room. They'd sleep long tonight, for tomorrow was a long day. Squall would take office in the morning. Everyone expects him to declare a day of mourning as his first act as President. Then he'd ask the Shumi to make a statue of Laguna. My gaze is directed outside by Reyn's reaching toward a window, rain was coming down now.  
  
"The sky weeps for the death of a great man."  
  
{ Here I am before you, } { Standing, bearing my heart } { Emotions on my sleeve are true } { Displayed like art... }  
  
{ Torn inside, } { Cracked and broken } { On the ground } { Please help me through this. }  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Complete and total silence held the crowd watching me. All waited for my word....  
  
"I, Squall Loire-Leonhart swear to uphold all responsibilities of my office. I swear to protect and pursue the good of the Estharian nation. I swear to act in our best interests as Commander in Chief of our military and our SeeDs. And I swear to do so until I am no longer fit to," I rattled off as well as I could in one breath.  
  
Kiros smiled at me before moving to the podium, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you President Squall Loire-Leonhart."  
  
{ I can't stand alone before this crowd, } { Judging every breath that I take. } { Commenting on words and dreams. } { Learning nothing is as it seems. }  
  
A tidal wave of applause began, showing the support of the people. Slowly I made my way to the podium and began my inauguration speech.  
  
"You all know I'm not good with speeches so, unlike my father, I'll keep it short. Some people say I won only because people pitied me. None of them were right. Laguna was a great men, otherwise you wouldn't have kept him around so long running this country, Hyne knows I wouldn't," this brought a chuckle from the masses.  
  
"Let me be honest," I said softer, "I can't be like Laguna in every way, but I'll do my best, for him, for you, and for my own family. Thank you."  
  
{ Here I am before you, } { Standing, bearing my heart } { Emotions on my sleeve are true } { Displayed like art... }  
  
{ Torn inside, } { Cracked and broken } { On the ground } { Please help me through this. }  
  
{ Here I am before you, } { Standing, bearing my heart } { Emotions on my sleeve are true } { Displayed like art... }  
  
{ Torn inside, } { Cracked and broken } { On the ground } { Please help me through this. } 


	21. Who I Am

Author's Notes: Again... I want to end this today. After this, epilogue. REVIEW! Reyn is fifteen at this point, and he is the speaker. This is also prologue to Reyning Down  
  
Firefly Dreams: Not until their son is older... See story here  
  
Chapter 20: Who I Am  
  
Mom and Dad left when I was twelve. It'd hard for me to think of them as the most powerful men that the world has seen in a long time, since Dad long ago stopped 'just letting me win'. He was pissed, and Mom laughed for weeks about it. Dad claimed it was because he wasn't using his Hyperion Knight. But like I was saying, I never thought of Dad as the Head of Presidential Security. Neither did I think of Mom as the President. They were just my family. But now I lived with old Uncle Kiros, and Uncle Nida.  
  
Yeah my god-mother is Aunt Ellone, but she is so busy with these special clinics across the world that she has made. I could live with Aunt Selphie and Uncle Irvine, but they have lots of kids, older and younger than I am, and I'd never get alone time. Possibly I could live Uncle Zell or Aunt Quistus, but they were both to busy being happy newlyweds with their spouses of five years. Then there was Uncle Raijin and Aunt Fujin, but Dad always said that his friends, though married, couldn't even handle their own son Suijin. Uncle Kiros always said that Mom and Dad would have wanted me to live with Grandpa Damien or Laguna, but they died when I was born, along with a man named Ward. And I couldn't go live with the woman who gave birth to me, for she tended to an orphanage and took care of the elderly Kramers. So I lived in the land I knew and loved with Nida and Kiros.  
  
Most of the time the two are busy with Garden, so I get all the time I have other than class time and training time to spend as I please. Right now it's my time to train alone with my gunblade and try to live up to my father Seifer and mother Squall. They name me after my grandmother Raine Loire and one very ancient ancestor, King of Ancient Esthar and Centra, King Rey Loire the Smith. I've read of him, he was the son of Prince Drewel and a weapon smith named Crysil Mercale. That was during the first recorded Sorceress War. Both Drewel and Crysil disappeared, and some say there is a curse upon them, Uncle Kiros said Mom and Dad had that curse and broke it, but I wonder. If they broke it wouldn't they be here now? Kiros and Nida don't know it, but my Angel Soul gunblade has Mercale's symbol on it.  
  
Now I watched as my Angelus GF finished off the Iron Giant that I'd been fighting. This was a rather new Guardian Force. Few had been able to successfully us it, just like few could summon Gilgamesh. In fact, Angelus was like Gilgamesh, and was not one to be summoned, but Angelus came of its own free will. But this GF came as natural to me as Shiva was supposed to have some to Mom. Oh... Did I mention that Angelus is two GFs in one?  
  
"What are you thinking of young one?" the darker, stoic half asked me... Did I forget to mention that I had casual conversations with my GFs as well?  
  
"The past three years," I offered.  
  
The black winged angel nodded to me. He was the far more graceful of the two. He was called Darus though we don't know why. His hair, clothing, wings and gunblade were black. Darus's attacks were quick and merciless and inflicted darkness based damage. The white one was Valen, light where the other was dark. His emerald eyes glimmered as he performed strong, showy, one-handed and light damaging gunblade attacks. Together the emerald eyed Valen and stormy eyed Darus could perform instant-kills with perfect accuracy. These two protected me constantly.  
  
"They were good people, your parents," Valen said, cutting right to the heart of the matter.  
  
"They left me," I repeated the argument we had each time they spoke with me.  
  
"Squall and Seifer were noble, I'm sure they had a good reason," Valen was always so defensive of the two who were my parents.  
  
"Well I think it's because of their curse... The one I share!" I blurted out.  
  
"What! Darus cut in, eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Now Darus," Valen said, trying to curb his anger.  
  
"No! I'm going to speak to Griever!" Darus growled before disappearing, amazing me for this was the first time he really showed emotion.  
  
"What in the?" I asked Valen.  
  
"I'm sorry young master... Trust me; you'll have a very interesting journey in your future." 


	22. Epilogue: In the Darkness

Author's Notes: This is the End. I thank Firefly Dreams for the last few Reviews, but I will respond to all future reviews in an author's notes section in the story. And now the epilogue. I edited previous chapters... especially 16 since a whole chunk got cut out somehow! Figured out why post chapters were so confusing... Fanfiction.net was not taking what I put in to divide things. So go back and read 16 again.  
  
Epilogue: In the Darkness  
  
"Squall!" his voice echoed in the black chamber that was half of the Angelus corridor of Mercale's home.  
  
"Why? Why Reyn?" he who was Darus asked his lover.  
  
"He is our son," Valen, or Seifer, replied.  
  
"Now now," Shiva, known during her life as Serah, said when she appeared, "He's a very strong boy. Griever won't take him until he's fifty at least!"  
  
"Serah," Squall said, tears in his eyes, "He's my son."  
  
"He'll be more powerful than any of us then."  
  
"He's not a little kid," Seifer said, "He's going to be a great strong me, he'll survive anything, even that upcoming war."  
  
"I don't want him thinking we were bad," Squall said, leaning against the pale skinned Serah.  
  
"Squall," the golden haired and blue eyed woman said, pushing him into Seifer's embrace.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay. Soon we'll all be a family again."  
  
THE END 


End file.
